


Secret Identities

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi, Superheroes, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vav/XRay keeping powers secret- everyone finds out on accident</p>
<p>X-Ray and Vav, superheroes that defend the city of Austin, everyone knows their names… but they don’t know the two behind the suit, Gavin Free and Ray Narvaez Jr. It’s difficult, having to leave the life you have to defend the city… but when their four other boyfriends find out why they’ve been disappearing without good reason, there could be things more important than defending the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identities

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe… I’m proud of myself for this one c: I don’t think I’ve written anything angst-y and forever-n-a-day…. So yeah, be warned- there’s a lot of angst prompts that have been saved!

_X-Ray and Vav._

The dynamic duo that defended the city of Austin, Texas daily, and they were dynamic for a reason. Everyone knew their names, and their fantastic powers. Vav had super strength, and enhanced speed, while his partner X-Ray had ( _as his name said_ ) x-ray vision, and also enhanced speed, had some strength, but not as strong as Vav’s.

They were fantastic together, working together like a well-oiled machine. There was only one issue… they weren’t all that fantastic with keeping appearances up. They constantly wished that they didn’t have to lead a double life- and sometimes their lives seeped together. Lately, everything was fine. Crime rates had gone down, and their lives could remain separate.

But all good things must come to an end, and when the low crime rates ended, it was the same time X-Ray and Vav’s secret identity-lives had become more cramped. The two men that were in the suits were Gavin Free and Ray Narvaez Jr., and their personal lives were growing more hectic. At their work, Rooster Teeth, they’d met the four perfect men… that started off as friends… then went to _lovers_.

Six person relationship- that could call for some hectic moments, it worked smoothly for the first months, when Gavin and Ray suddenly had to leave for an hour or two and when they came back, they’d have a little bit of a limp or an odd bruise, but their lovers ate their lies easily.

It was when they all moved it where things started to go wrong.

 

The phone in Gavin’s pocket started to ring as he was sitting on the couch, watching some random movie with Ray, Geoff, and Ryan. He shifted his arm, moving it from his boyfriend’s thigh to check it. It was a familiar number; one named ‘ _Emergency_ ’ and he looked next to him, where Ray was sitting.

“Ray,” he whispered, showing his boyfriend his phone. Ray looked over, and he coughed, shifting to get up.

“We’re heading out, come on Gav,” he said suddenly, starting to leave the room. That’s what caught the two other’s attention.

“Hey- where are you going?” Geoff called after Ray, leaning forward to see if he could spy Ray in the hall.

“On a walk!” Ray yelled, waiting for his British boyfriend to come after him. They’d do the dramatic costume change like they do in superhero movies, where the hero ducks behind something and in five seconds or less, they pop out fully decked out in their spandex suit and cape.

“Want us to come with?” Ryan spoke this time, leaning forward to grab the remote to pause the movie.

“Nah, we’re good!” Gavin didn’t bother to pull on a hoodie, despite it being chilly September. The duo didn’t let the other two respond before throwing open the door and leaving the house quickly.

The two heroes had slipped between two buildings before dramatically changing into their suits before running off to fight whatever crime was being committed. Back home, Ryan and Geoff sat there, looking at other with confused looks, slightly upset at the two secret-heroes’ departure. But they sighed, shrugging it off. The two disappeared constantly, and they figured to not ask… But soon, _soon,_ they’d have to ask.

 

They were walking to their car after a nice dinner out when things started to change drastically. Gavin’s phone started to buzz in his pocket, and he and Ray had made the weak excuse of ‘I forgot my jacket in the restaurant, go home already, we’ll catch a cab’ before they turned around and started to head back. They didn’t leave room for their four other boyfriends to butt in. The four only stood there, confused already, and only got more confused when they saw Gavin and Ray turn onto a street that didn’t lead to the restaurant.

It was silent before Geoff sighed and spoke up. “Fuck this, they’ve been disappearing a fuckton lately. Come on, we’re following them.”

He started off down the street and him being the one with the car keys, they had to follow… but as they started to walk- they all got curious on _why_ and _where_ and just _what_ their boyfriends were doing.

Down the street, Gavin and Ray kept walking, trying to figure out where the crook was. It was just some measly convenience store robbery, nothing too big and drastic that would take hours to take care of. The two heroes finally ducked into an empty alleyway, changing into their outfits and completely unaware that their four boyfriends were hot on their trail… or that they were all peeking around the corner of the building and watching them change.

“Come on Vav, your skinny ass takes too change!” Ray spoke normally, teasing the Brit.

“Shut up! These boots take too long!” Gavin defended himself weakly, finally slipping into them completely. “Not like the bloke’s going to run off- you can see him right?”

There was a glow in the dim alleyway, the glow of X-Ray’s googles turning on and tracking someone. “Yeah, he’s…” there was a pause “Two alleys over, pulling off his mask… This shouldn’t take long.”

With that, the two started to walk the direction out of the alleyway, which sent the four stalking boyfriends in a frenzy to hide behind two cars in a matter of seconds. They were shocked, to say the least. They knew about the superheroes ( _everyone did!_ ) and to see their boyfriends being the superheroes was… surprising, shocking, weird, anything other than normal.

They finally left their spots behind the cars when the heroes walked down the alley Ray had just spoke about.

“Alright, drop the cash,” Gavin had turned into Vav, standing tall and using a more powerful, booming voice. The criminal, a man in his late 20s’ with brown hair and an awfully scraggly beard, turned around. There was glint in his eyes that was hidden in the dark of the alleyway.

“Let’s make this easy, shall we?” Vav continued. “Drop the cash, it’ll be returned and we’ll let the police deal with you.” He took a step forward, X-Ray by his side. “Let’s make this quick and easy…”

The duo got to the criminal, standing in front of him, all three unaware of their four-person audience. The criminal thought otherwise, he stupidly took a swing to Vav’s head. There was a smack, skin on skin and a little recoil from the hero.

Geoff had to slap a hand over Michael’s lips to keep the lad from yelling out.

“Okay, so we’re not going the easy route,” X-Ray commented, his googles glowing as he scanned he man for the money. The bag was stuffed in somewhere… _unfortunate._ The hero cringed dramatically. “Come on, _stuffing it in your crotch_?”

That made Vav laugh, spitting the blood onto the dirty ground before disappearing for a second. The next, he was behind the criminal, grabbing his wrists and holding them together… his grip a little harsh. The stranger was extremely uncooperative; he thrashed a little and swung his left leg at X-Ray, only missing from the hero’s quick reaction.

“Let’s take him downtown,” Gavin grinned at his usage of the average ‘American cop show’ line. It sent Ray into a sputtering laugh.

“Nice one Vav,” his partner laughed, tugging on his arm. “But really, let’s get him to the cops… They’ll want the money back.” It was quiet for a few seconds; the duo was starting to walk towards the entrance to the alleyway.

Four boyfriends ducked into an alleyway one building over, being pushed back by one Jack Pattillo. Four pairs of eyes were in the backs of a retreating superhero duo and the petty thief. Geoff was probably the angriest- how their two boyfriends were lying to them almost daily, and just what they were doing. _Why didn’t we know sooner_?! That kept running through his mind, again and again.

Ahead of their audience, X-Ray and Vav turned onto the street where the Austin Police building was, the thief still struggling in the Brit’s grip. It was getting annoying fast, at least they weren’t far from the building. That meant they could get home faster to their boyfriends- they’d already been gone far longer than it should be to ‘go get my jacket’, and they already assumed they’d have to lay their way out of this one… _really_ lie since there was a bit of blood on the corner of Gavin’s mouth.

Geoff, Jack, Ryan, and Michael stood at the other end of the street, watching as two spandex-suited men pushed open the doors to the Austin PD building. It only took minutes, as soon as the doors opened next, they decided to turn around and head back to the car- to get home before their two boyfriends, so their own lie could be believable before they had **_the talk_**.

 

Gavin and Ray pushed open the door, Gavin’s ‘ _missing_ ’ jacket in his arms, in their normal clothes they had been wearing before they bailed. When they stepped in, they noticed the light in the living room was off… but there was light coming from the kitchen. It wasn’t the main one- it was the dimmer light over the island in the middle of the room.

The duo stood in the doorway, noticing their four other boyfriends all sitting on the stools, except for Geoff, who was standing and looking very unpleased. Gavin swallowed thickly, sharing a look with Ray.

“Did someone die?” Ray tried to break the tension, except it didn’t work. No one laughed or smiled, or even moved. He then realized what was to come… and so did Gavin. Neither of them moved from their spots in the doorway.

“Where were you?” Geoff’s tone was serious, and dangerous. They couldn’t lie their way out of this, no matter how hard they tried. This conversation could be the deal breaker of their relationship… depending on how it went. The duo didn’t open their mouths, waiting for someone else to say something. Gavin was still thinking about what to say that could keep their relationship intact.

This was the type of secret- a life changing one that could affect this wonderful relationship.

“We followed you… Taking some thief to the police,” Jack’s voice was grim, and it sent a spike of guilt into the duo’s hearts, it was so bad that it psychically _hurt_.

“You guys are fucking _superheroes_?” Michael’s angry voice broke the other’s soft tones in the worst way possible. The Jersey man’s hands were clenched, forming fists by his sides, with a look in his eyes that would kill Gavin and Ray if looks could kill.

“God damn _X-Ray_ and _Vav_!” It was Geoff’s turn to yell, his normally sleepy blue-grey eyes were full of anger. “How come we didn’t know this?!”

Gavin and Ray shared a look, the Brit’s lips parted- then closed again. He didn’t know what to say, honestly. Thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute, none of them were coherent enough or could _possibly_ please their four boyfriends. But one came to mind- he spoke before he even registered it.

“We couldn’t tell you.”

“You obviously didn’t,” Ryan’s voice was bitter, it only added to the guilt that was wrapping around the duo’s hearts. The blue eyes belonging to him were icy- and it wasn’t the color. There was even _hatred_ in them. That look made Gavin start to crack, his hazel and green eyes starting to water.

“You’ve been skipping out on us for _weeks_ , with no reason,” Geoff’s tone was just as bitter as Ryan’s. “You’ve left dinners, work, dates, _anything_.”

That’s when it hit the two heroes… it sounded like- _no, that would never happen!_ But wait…. It sounded like they were going to kick out Gavin and Ray. Ray’s head lowered, he took in a deep breath. The man had never cried in front of anybody- he never had a need to… but now he felt like running and hiding, just to cry.

Gavin didn’t feel any better- he felt even worse. He felt like Geoff would kick him out- after years of living together and years of being in love… it hurt so badly, one tear rolled down his cheek. Ray next to him saw it, and that’s what made him burst- breaking the tense silence of the house, breaking it so loudly it _echoed_.

“We couldn’t tell you for a reason!” He yelled, fingers curling into fists as the four boyfriends around the island jumped. “If we spilled and it got out, you’d be in danger! Criminals would be after you, the news wouldn’t leave you alone; we didn’t want to put you in danger! Not anymore than you are already in than just _loving_ us.”

The last sentence was spit out like it burned his tongue. It did- Ray’s tongue was on fire and so was his heart. Pure silence followed for two minutes, Gavin started to shrink up, his shoulders sagging and arms curling around his waist. Ray sniffled, his fingers uncurling and then daggled at his sides. The duo didn’t know what to do…

“You’ve been disappearing a lot lately,” Jack finally spoke, his voice not even above a whisper- but it was so quiet in the house that Gavin and Ray could easily hear, even from a few feet away. The bearded man slowly curled his hands over Geoff’s hands- whose knuckles were white from gripping the counter so harshly. “Without telling us too…”

“We know,” Gavin breathed out, it was so shaky- and it felt louder than their voices, echoing in the kitchen. “We’ll tell you know… Don’t put yourself into danger… Please don’t tell anyone…”

Everyone looked Gavin, the four that had refused to make eye contact since the duo came home, and even Ray. The Brit looked like he would shatter any second- just like thin ice. One wrong move and he’d shatter, whoever had done it would fall in and everything would be a mess.

“You know our secret now, so why hide it?” He sniffed, voice getting shakier and shakier. “Why hide it?” He repeated, tears finally starting and he let out a choked sob- hands flying up to cover his mouth. That made everyone move, Ray wrapped his arms around Gavin as the Brit’s shoulders started to shake. It was rare for anyone to cry in the house- and Gavin had only cried in front of Geoff… but that was it, so the sight was shocking.

“It’s okay Gavin,” Jack held Gavin the tightest, but it was a huddle of warmth and arms in the doorway to the kitchen. “We’re not mad anymore… We understand.”

“We won’t tell anyone,” Geoff whispered, his voice close to Ray’s ear, and tattooed arms shifted around the Puerto Rican’s waist. “We’ll make it our secret.”

Everyone sighed happily, Gavin was slowly calming down in the huddle of warmth radiating off his five boyfriends. It was a while before anyone spoke, at least ten minutes… and Jack was almost convinced Gavin had fallen asleep against someone- the Brit was completely silent and still. Then- Michael broke the silence.

“So… Super strength- is that how you too fuck like bunnies?”

That sent everyone into loud laughter, Geoff was doubled over with hands on his knees and practically choking, and Ryan had to lean against the counter- the duo was in Jack’s arms and all shaking with laughter.

“What!?” Michael yelled, spreading out his arms. “I’m actually wanting to know!”

Ray and Gavin went red, nodding as they laughed.

When their laughter died down, everyone commuted upstairs to their large bed- all bunkering down to sleep. As Gavin and Ray lay in the middle of the cuddle pile- Geoff sat up a little.

“We love you two,” he whispered. “We’ll keep this our secret… And we won’t ever leave- no matter how much you guys have to fight crime.”

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone- who were half asleep and happy. Geoff laid back down, wrapping his arm back around Gavin’s waist, kissing the Brit’s cheek then settling into sleep. By morning, Gavin and Ray had to duck out to get another thief- and the four others knew… and even gave them office-congratulation-blow-jobs when they came back.

Gavin and Ray had once thought their boyfriends didn’t love them anymore… but that was the opposite. Now that their secret was between the six- they were even closer…

_Except for the one moment that Gavin had almost lost a leg- **but that’s another story for another day.**_


End file.
